Lithium ion batteries are a type of rechargeable battery in which a lithium ion moves between a negative electrode and a positive electrode. Lithium ion batteries are commonly used in consumer electronics. In addition to uses for consumer electronics, lithium-ion batteries are growing in popularity for defense, automotive, and aerospace applications due to their high energy density.